Avec qui le chevalier termine?
by Une jeune ecrivaine
Summary: Les petits du centre éducatif wakaba se pose une question. Avec qui le chevalier termine? La princesse, ou la sorcière? Ils rejoue donc la pièce pour qu'ils se départage. Mais avec quelque changement, car Terasaka ne conte pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois par le chloroform d'Okuda. Ce qui ne vas pas plaire à Karma. KARMANAMI
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour.

Avant de commencer cette fanfiction je voudrais remercier Saiken-chan, et Rin-BlackRabbit pour leur conseils. Je tient également à dire que vos commentaire ne me blesse pas, mais me rend heureuse, et je prend note de vos conseils. Aussi lord de ma dernière fanfic j'avais mit le nom de ses parent, mais je ne sais pas pour quelle raison ils se sont enlever, donc désoler ^^'

Les personnages appartienne à Yuusei Matsui.

Sur se commençons.

-x-

Dans le centre éducatif Wakaba. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus, donne des coures particulier à une petite fille, qui sèche des coures. Qu'elle cadre magnifique. (ceci n'es pas à prendre comme un cadre pédophile).

Lorsqu'un groupe d'enfants s'approche et dit « excusez-moi, est-ce que vous pourriez demander aux acteurs de rejouer le spectacle ? » « le spectacle ? »dit-il, en penchant sa tête légèrement sur le côté. Une petite fille s'approche, et dit d'une voix spontanée « Oui ! Le spectacle avec le valeureux chevalier et la belle princesse » , « Oh... Ce spectacle » on pouvait voir une goutte de sueur apparaître sur sa joue. « Je pourrait leurs demander demain si vous voulait ». Les enfants se mire à crié de joie, le remercièrent en coeur, et repartir la joie inscrit sur leurs visages.

« Nagisa » , « Qui a-t-il Sakura ? » , « Sais-tu pourquoi, ils ton demandé de refaire la pièce de théatre? ». Il répondit, avec un ton incertain « Et...bien. Car ils aimaient bien la pièce. Je suppose. ». Elle se mit à hocher la tête de gauche à droite, en signe de protestation « ils veulent revoir la pièce pour savoir avec qui le chevalier vas terminer. » , « Hein…? » il dit, alors qu'il était devenue aussi statique qu'une pierre. « Et oui. Ils débattent depuis des jours. Pour savoir si le chevalier a fini avec, la princesse, ou la sorcière. Donc ils se sont dit que de revoir la pièce, les départageraient sur leurs avis » elle s'allonge, puis continue « moi je pense, qu'il devrait terminer avec la princesse. Après tout le chevalier fini toujours avec la princesse. T'en pense quoi Nagisa? » il eu un léger saut, puis répond « Je...je...je nais pas vraiment d'avis » et fit un petit sourire.

-x-

Se chapitre s'arrête ici.

Pour l'instant il n'y a pas eu de karmanami je sais, mais ça vas venir ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, je nais pas encore trouvé une personne qui puisse me corriger, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux pour qu'il y est le moins de fautes d'orthographes possible.

J'espère que vous aimez l'histoire ou l'idée du moins, et nous nous reverrons au prochains chapitre ou il y auras du karmanami ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages sont la propriété de Yuusei Matsui

Chapitre 2 (même si le chapitre précédent n'était pas très long je pense que l'on peut dire que c'est un deuxième chapitre)

-x-

POV normal

Il ne restais plus que quelque personne, dans la classe, de la 3.E. Et Nagisa se dit, que cela devait être le bon moment pour leurs demander, si ils voudraient bien rejouer la pièce, pour les petits du centre Wakaba.

Il avait déjà convaincue Kayano, qui ne manquerais pour rien aux monde de rendre service à Nagisa.

Il avait aussi réussi à convaincre Karma, plutôt facilement. Se qui ne lui présageais rien de bon. Il y réfléchi sa, et se mit à plaindre Terasaka mentalement, pour le massacre que lui feras surement subire le diable en personne.

Le garçon au cheveux bleu se rapprocha de Terasaka, et lui demanda si il voudrait bien rejouer la pièce pour les enfants.

Terasaka réfléchi, et se dit que ce serait surement une bonne occasion de se vengé de Karma. Et dit oui sens hésiter.

Nagisa se dirigeas vers la salle de chimie se disant que Okuda serait probablement là.

Et il avait vue juste. Elle étais là, avec une blouse de chimie, trafiquant des tubes à essai, et autre produit chimique.

« A...ano, Okuda-san »

La jeune fille sursautât, accompagné d'un petit crie. Elle remit correctement ses lunette, puis regarda le garçon venant d'entrer dans la salle.

« Na...nagisa-kun, vou...vous m'avais surprise. Que se passe t-il ? »

« Je viens vous demander, si vous voudriez bien venir samedi à 15h45 au centre éducatif Wakaba rejouer la pièce de théatre, que vous aviez joué avec Kayano-san, Terasaka-kun et Karma-kun. »

«Bien...bien sur. Je serais heureuse de pouvoir rendre service. »

« Très bien. A samedi alors. » il lui fit un signe de la main, puis s'en alla.

Okuda resta seule dans la salle de chimie, et vit l'heure tournée. Elle se déppécha de nétoyer. Et une fois tout rangé, et propre. Pris ses affaire, puis partie.

Sur le cadre de la porte de sortie, la fana de chimie, remarqua une silhouette familière.

« Ka...karma-kun ! Que faite vous ici à une heure pareille » on pouvait voire une légère rougeur sur ses joue.

« Voyons Okuda-san. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser rentrer toute seule à une heure pareille » dit-il, en reprennent les mots de la petite fille, pour la taquiner, et ses lèvre courbée en V.

Okuda se mit à rougir, et ils commencèrent leur chemin vers la maison de Manami.

« Ka...karma-kun. Je ne savais pas que nos maison était sur le même chemin. »

« Oh ! Elle ne le sont pas. Pour tout te dire. Ma maison est sur un chemin totalement opposée »

La petite fille se sentit gênée, et bégaya se qui semblait être des excuses. Mais Karma l'arrêta nette, et lui dit la phrase qu'il avait dit lorsqu'ils étais encore au bâtiment délabré.

Le reste du chemin se fit dans le silence, jusqu'à se qu'ils arrivent à la maison d'Okuda.

« Bon...bonne nuit, Karma-kun » dit-elle avant que l'homme au cheveux de flamme pris son poignée pour l'empécher de rentré chez-elle. A ce geste un peux audacieux la fana de chime rougie, puis le ragarda dans les yeux.

« Okuda-san. Est-ce que vous jouriez pour la pièce de théatre demain » une légère rougeur s'était installé sur sa joue.

« Ou...oui » à cette annonce Karma lâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur son poignée, et lui souhaita bonne nuit, et à demain.

Lorsque Manami se coucha, elle repensa au événement précédent, et se dit qu'elle avait de plus en plus hâte de rejouer cette pièce.

-x-

Voili voilou, c'est tout pour l'instant ^^

Je m'excuse pour les faute d'orthographe, et pour le temps que j'ai mit à sortir se nouveaux chapitre.

J'ai des problème de santé, et mon brevet arrive à grand pas, il met donc difficiles d'écrire souvent, mais je fais de mon mieux ^^

Je remercie ce qui me soutienne, et me donne des conseilles pour mieux narrés l'histoire.

Sur se j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et nous nous revairons au chapitre suivant ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Salut, salut ! (salutation lourde, merci de ne pas quitter se chapitre à cause de cette salutation)

Désolée pour le retard de la sortie du chapitre. Mais toujours les mêmes problèmes (sauf le brevet ça c'est passé. Et je l'ai eue *signe de victoire* mais j'ai un cailler de vacance, pas besoin de plus de détaille pour savoir ma situation).

Bon sans plus attendre voici la suite.

-x-

Samedi à 15h45 au centre Wakaba. Un spectacle des plus attendue ce déroulé.

Ils récitaient tous leur texte parfaitement. Sauf une personne avec un esprit un peu mal tourné, qui aimé se battre.

Et Terasaka aillant toujours en tête de se venger, de ce que lui à fait Karma par le passé. Il commença à se précipité sur Karma, mais se rappelant que ce qui à fait s'arrêter le combat la dernière fois, était que Okuda l'avait endormie avec son chloroforme. Il s'arrêta, et lorsque Okuda allait l'endormir avec son chloroforme. Il attrapa les deux poignait de la jeune chimiste, puis la plaqua au sol.

Dans leurs positions actuelle. Terasaka était juste au dessus de Okuda, avec une de ses jambes entre les cuisses de la jeune fille, se qui fit soulever sa robe, et donc fit ses jambes complètement visible.

La fana de chimie rougissais, aillant vue leurs positions actuelle. Quand à Terasaka, apparemment trop stupide pour remarquer leur position, se moquais de la chimiste qui ne l'avais pas eu une seconde fois.

Mais son éclat de rire fut bientôt arrêté par un coup de pied dans les côtes, qui le fit vallesée assez loin de la jeune fille au yeux de lavandes.

Terasaka se releva, avec colère, sachant très bien qui lui avait donnée se coup de pied. Il commença à hurler le nom du fauteur de trouble. Mais s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'il vue le regard noir et meurtrier que lui adressais Satan lui même.

Karma aida Okuda à se relever, puis la pris sauvagement par la taille la ramenant plus près de lui. Une action, dont la jeune fille ne pus empêcher de rougir. Il regarda de nouveaux vers celui qui avait osée toucher aussi impudemment celle qu'il aimait. Et lui dit d'une voix grave et menaçante « Eh ! Le monstre si tu la retouche de cette manière, c'est pas qu'avec des côtes brisées que tu vas finir. » Et en finissant de dire sa phrase il embrassa Manami, non avec tendresse, mais avec vivacité pour montré qu'elle lui appartenait, à lui et à lui seule.

-x-

Voilà.

Oui ça se finie catche. Mais je voulais à tout pris finir l'histoire.

Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Merci d'avoir lue jusqu'à la fin.

A la prochaine.


End file.
